A Troublemakers Thanksgiving
A Troublemakers Thanksgiving is the third episode of the second season of the Troublemakers reboot. The episode follows Erik Ericson trying to impress Delilah Horner's father and gain his approval. It was released on November 29th, 2013. Synopsis Can Erik impress Delilah's no-nonsense father? Plot The episode begins with Erik and the Troublemakers making their way to the Horners farm on Thanksgiving. Thanking them for deciding to help him out and support him by being there with him, Erik listens as his friends dismiss it humbly. Allison mentions not wanting to bring up the Homecoming Dance, saying that Cameron ended up not being the person she thought he was. Hoping to make Owen jealous, Paige comments that she had a great time at Homecoming with her date, Lee. Owen remarks that he ended up having fun with his date, Maria, as well. Noticing that Allison is angry with the discussion of the dance, Spencer advises that this day would be good for her as food would help take her mind off of Cameron. Allison agrees as the front door opens and Delilah comes to greet them. Delilah pulls Erik aside from the rest of the group and warns him that he has to make a good impression on her father and create the perfect meal or else they won't be allowed to date each other. The Troublemakers show back up and announce that they'll do whatever it takes to help the couple out. Saying hello to Mr. Horner when he comes outside, Erik volunteers himself to help chop wood while the the others cook the Thanksgiving meal inside the house. Instructed to use his axe to chop the wood right in the center, Mr. Horner takes control of the task and tells Erik to leave it after he fails to chop more than one piece of wood. Sitting by the cows, Erik decides to strike up conversation with Delilah's dad about his life and life in general. Mr. Horner comments that when he was younger, his family wasn't happy about the type of farm he wanted to run but he realized it didn't matter what they wanted if it didn't make him happy. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Spencer suprisingly takes control of the situation when he realizes that everyone is in a bad mood. Kimi's questioning makes Delilah nervous, Paige and Owen begin arguing over who had more fun at Homecoming, and Allison is distractedly peeling potatoes as she thinks of Cameron. Spencer helps out his friends, telling them to focus their energy in creating their part of the meal. Spencer cheers Allison up slightly when he talks to her alone from the group. Delilah also reveals to the group that she's putting so much pressure on this dinner because her mother used to make the meals perfectly and that's how her parents fell in love. While Mr. Horner leaves, Erik is approached by an angry bull who chases him. Erik then trips but is saved when Mr. Horner arrives and stands in front of him, holding a focus gazed on the bull. The bull retreats after a few moments, leaving Erik and Mr. Horner unharmed. Mr. Horner comments that in life, nobody will respect you if you don't stand up for yourself and your beliefs. Walking back into the kitchen, the guys listen as Delilah realizes that she forgot to check on the turkey and watches as she pulls it out. Recognizing it is too burned to eat, Mr. Horner suggests he and Erik step outside to get another turkey. Morally opposed to killing the innocent turkey in the backyard, Erik faces the dilemma of wanting to impress Delilah's father or staying true to his opinions. If he chooses to take a stand and refuse to kill it, Mr. Horner will immediately become impressed and take a liking to him. Sitting around the dinner table later, Mr. Horner reveals that Delilah's mom had burned their turkeys all the time in the beginning. The Troublemakers go around the table discussing what they're most thankful for, Paige and Owen agreeing that they're thankful that they can put aside their differences for once. Paige praises Spencer's cooking, showing an unexpected gift he has in creating meals. While leaving to go home, Erik and Delilah are out on the porch when Mr. Horner unexpectedly says goodnight and goes back inside the house. Surprised, Delilah announces that it must mean that her father approves of their relationship and trusts them outside together. The two share a long kiss. Bonus Scene The bonus scene shows how Paige and Owen's Homecoming night really went with their dates. Paige and Lee are shown at an expensive Italian restaurant where Paige boasts about how she belongs with the wealthy. After noticing Lee's hesitation, Paige realizes that he is not as rich as she thought he was and that he wouldn't be able to pay their dinner bill. Made to wash dishes so they can pay off their debt, Lee chastises Paige for using to make Owen jealous and using him for his money. Feeling guilty for what she has done, Paige thinks of Owen and how much fun she thinks he must be having. Owen, meanwhile, has ditched the dance to go to a movie with Maria. Annoyed with how she is talking through the movie about Nicole, Owen and Maria get into an argument about how loud she's being when he wants to watch the movie. Travis turns around the row in front of them and shushes them. Maria comments that Owen is a football player that isn't afraid of him. Smirking, Travis takes the challenge. Maria and Owen are later seen outside the theatre where Maria is mad that he didn't defend himself or her. Owen says that they were in the wrong that time and secretly reflects on how much fun he thinks Paige is having with Lee. Characters *Erik Ericson *Spencer Cooper *Delilah Horner *Allison Applebee *Kimi Chen *Paige Lenx *Owen Harris *Mr. Horner *Maria Gonzalez (Bonus Scene) *Lee Chen (Bonus Scene) *Travis (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2: Holiday Hearts Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6